At present, children's board books as they are known, are printed and assembled by gluing two folded sheets of 18 pt. to 24 pt. chipboard together to make one spread. These spreads are than placed in hoppers and assembled on a binding line by gluing each spread to the next one as they are fed from the hopper. The size of the children's book is then only limited by the number of hoppers of a binding line, allowing one hopper for the cover. These lines normally contain sixteen hoppers which would create a thirty-page book plus the cover.
Should the book require more than sixteen hoppers, a two-stage production has been employed. In this process, two spreads are pre-gathered and glued together prior to being placed on the binding line; and this spread, which is now four pages instead of two, is placed in one hopper thereby allowing the book to attain as much as sixty pages plus a cover. This method, however, requires extensive hand work and becomes quite expensive. Also, adding more hoppers to the bindery becomes very expensive even assuming that the manufacturing facility has the floor space to do this.